Un match vengeur pour une ombre bafouée
by Olympe2
Summary: Un joueur insulte Kuroko juste avant un match contre Daiki. Et l'As ne va pas laisser son petit-ami se faire rabaisser comme ça.


**Un match vengeur pour une ombre bafouée**

Daiki enfila rapidement son maillot et sortit des vestiaires en ignorant le coach qui l'appelait. Dans le couloir il regarda une seconde fois son portable pour vérifier que le message qu'il avait reçu de Kuroko y était bien.

_Je suis dans le hall avec tout le monde._

Pourquoi est-ce-que son petit-ami était venu assister à ce match alors qu''il savait parfaitement que celui-ci n'éveillait en lui qu'un intérêt moyen? Il avait accepté d'y participer seulement parce que leur adversaire était le lycée réputé le plus fort de Kyoto, et que Satsuki et le coach l'avaient saoulés pendant des jours pour qu'il vienne. Honnêtement il n'attendait pas grand chose de cette rencontre.

Tetsu le savait alors pourquoi était-il là? Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas de le voir mais le joueur fantôme n'était pas comme Kise qui regardait tout les matchs de ses anciens coéquipiers quel que soit leur intérêt. Se moquant bien de n'être qu'à un quart d'heure de l'affrontement, il ralentit en approchant du hall et se contenta d'un pas rapide pour y pénétrer. Immédiatement il repéra les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles groupés à un endroit et au milieu son ancienne ombre qui se contentait d'écouter les conversations. Après tant de temps à le côtoyer et jouer avec lui sa présence était presque devenue naturelle pour le métisse. Il pouvait le repérer presque partout sauf quand ils se faisaient face sur le terrain. S'avançant, il vint poser sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

-Ah, Aominecchi, on est venu t'encourager!

-Comme si j'en avais besoin idiot, je vais gagner.

-Tu es cruel Aominecchi...

Kuroko poussa sa main de sa tête mais la saisit et dit simplement:

-Je voulais te voir jouer.

Surprit, l'As ne su que répondre, le passeur avait l'art de déstabiliser les gens en quelques mots. Seul Akashi semblait immunisé. Mais existait-il vraiment quelque chose pouvant déstabiliser ce gars?

Il eut ensuite un sourire et déclara en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'ombre:

-Bah comme tu veux, mais c'est pas comme si ça allait être autre chose qu'un échauffement.

-En effet tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, répondit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. Après tout tu n'affrontes aucun d'entre-nous.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'entends? Hé bien il semblerait que les rumeurs sur l'arrogance des morveux de la Génération des Miracles soient fondées.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent deux types en tenues de basket noires et violettes qui les regardaient avec des sourires mauvais. Daiki haussa un sourcil:

-Ha? Qui vous êtes vous?

-Ce sont tes adversaires Aominecchi... répondit Kise mi-embarrassé, mi-navré par son ignorance.

-Tout juste, et tu ne devrais pas te reposer sur tes lauriers en pensant que la victoire sera si facile.

-Surtout que tu n'as plus ta précieuse ombre pour te soutenir sur le terrain cette fois, fit l'autre en regardant Kuroko avec un rictus.

Le métisse retint un sursaut. Ce mec connaissait Tetsu? Il se tourna vers son copain et vit que celui-ci regardait le joueur d'Hairou le visage fermé.

-Yami-san.

-Yo Kuroko, j'ai appris que tu avais continué le basket dans un lycée différent des leurs? Peut-on être plus stupide? Un joueur sans réel talent comme toi ferait mieux de se raccrocher à ses partenaires que tenter des choses vouées à l'échec.

-Hein? fit l'autre élève d'Hairou. Un minus comme lui joue vraiment au basket?

-Ouais, aussi ridicule que cela puisse être.

Daiki n'en revenait pas. Ce type venait sincèrement d'insulter gratuitement _**son**_ Tetsu devant eux?

-Enfoiré... commença-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais une main ferme l'arrêta, et une seconde se chargea également de contrôler la colère de Kise.

-Calme-toi Daiki, ordonna Akashi. Si tu le frappes devant tout ces témoins tu seras disqualifié.

L'As s'en serait bien moqué face au sourire défiant de ce salaud mais le regard meurtrier de son ancien capitaine le dissuada. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir cloué par ses ciseaux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'Aomine-kun et des autres pour aimer jouer au basket, dit le passeur à coté de lui. Et il n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour vous battre.

-Oh? Vraiment? Dans ce cas nous verrons ce qu'il en est sur le terrain, répondit Yami en partant avec son acolyte.

-Qui sont les plus arrogants? souffla Kise en les regardant s'éloigner.

A cet instant ils furent rejoints par Satsuki furieuse.

-Daiki! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as quitté le vestiaire comme ça? Le match est dans cinq minutes!

-Tu me soûle Satsuki, c'est bon il a pas commencé.

La fille aux cheveux roses aperçut à cet instant ceux qui l'entouraient et se jeta au cou de Kuroko.

-Tetsu-kun! Comment ça se fait que tu sois là? J'étais pas au courant.

-Konichiwa Moimoi-san.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue qu'ils étaient là? repprocha-t-elle à son ami d'enfance.

-J'avais la flemme, répondit-il agacé sans la regarder.

En fait il ne supportait plus de la voir se coller au joueur fantôme depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles. C'était _**son**_ Tetsu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du stade et une fois devant le terrain il put effectivement constater qu'il allait affronter ces enfoirés. Il serra les poings quand ceux-ci leur firent un rictus narquois. Mais un regard à sa gauche le calma aussitôt, son petit-ami était furieux.

-Daiki, fit celui-ci.

L'As ne se soucia pas de l'emploi de son prénom, tout leurs amis étaient au courant pour leur couple.

-Ouais? répondit-il prudent.

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le passeur tirait sur son haut pour le forcer à se baisser et que deux lèvres brûlantes venaient s'écraser sur les siennes. Par réflexe il répondit et passa sa main sur les reins du plus petit pour le presser contre lui pendant que l'autre entourait sa nuque de ses bras. La bouche fine s'entrouvrit et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'y insérer sa langue et approfondir le baiser. Celle-ci dansa pendant un court moment avec sa consoeur avant qu'ils ne séparent par manque de souffle.

-Qu'est-ce-qui me vaut le plaisir? demanda le métisse avec un rictus, pas gêné pour un sou d'avoir été chauffé par son mec devant des centaines de personnes.

-Ecrase-les.

L'As sentit son sang bouillir et eut sourire carnassier avant de regarder ses adversaires de façon menaçante, ce qui les fit se crisper.

-Compte sur moi.

Le match fut littéralement à sens unique. Daiki montra aux joueurs d'Hairou à quel point il pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'impliquait un peu et gagna avec près de cent points d'avance. L'un d'eux avait même eu tellement peur quand il s'était retrouvé face à lui comme un chiot face à un fauve qu'il en avait lâché le ballon. Satisfait, l'ancien de Teiko se tourna vers l'ombre qui lui sourit. Le regard bleu ciel brillait intensément et il sentit son sang s'échauffer une fois de plus. Après ces efforts pour le venger et le baiser de tout à l'heure il serait bien en droit de réclamer une petite récompense ce soir non?

* * *

Et voilà un petit one-shot pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite du Prince des Ombres. Votre Avis?


End file.
